Pokemon: Platinum Paradise
by Razara Cheshire
Summary: There's a new trainer in town and her name is Platinum! Join her on her adventures through the Sinnoh region where love, lust, and excitement await! Rated M for a reason, enjoy!
1. New Beginnings

P/N: (Platinum's Note): Hi folks! My name is Platinum and I'm Cheshire's new partner. Bronze decided to send me over while her story's getting worked on. We tried getting Sapphire to join, but she said she wasn't finished putting her adventure into words or something like that. Oh well. Off to Cheshire. See ya soon, sluts and perverts!

C/N: (Cheshire's Note): So yeah, you met Platinum already. As she stated, I am working on Bronze's story, but I wanted to throw this into the mix so it won't seem like it takes me too long to update something. Enjoy! P.S. This will be told first-person from Platinum herself.

Today is the big day. Today is when I'm finally gonna get my pokemon! Today is when I'll finally show Pearl who the best trainer from Twinleaf town is. Well, later today that is. Right now I'm simply chilling and watching a porno about a smokin' red gyarados.

Oh fuck! Where are my manners? Name's Platinum. Might as well get used to it, because you'll be moaning it in pleasure if you're lucky! I wish I lived in Johto so I could fuck a babe like that gyarados. Well, at least Sinnoh has some pretty smokin' babes. Like me for example!

I get up and decide I should probably get dressed. I look back at the gyarados video and sigh as I turn it off. Why did they have to make a fish so sexy? I was ready to finger my brains out, and I honestly would have any other day. I get up and do a last-minute, half-hearted effort to style my cascading locks of midnight blue hair. I sigh and do what I always do, put on my favorite cap.

I yawn and stretch before slipping into my miniskirt and tank top. Literally one second before I'm finished, I hear footsteps pounding up my stairs. Oh fuck, here he comes! A boy with wild, blond hair bursts into my room just as I slide on my last boot. Phew, that's a relief. It's not that I don't want Pearl to see me nude, it's just that he's in a rush. When Pearl gets aroused while he's in a rush, it usually ends up with me not being able to sit for a couple days.

Let me explain what's going on exactly. Pearl has some convoluted scheme for us to magically get pokemon from Professor Rowan. Oh wait no, it's not magic. It's us somehow finding some casual way to ask him even though he's probably crazy busy with research after coming back from Kanto. Of course this plan will work. Yeah, sure. Next thing you know, Tepigs will be flying.

He looks like he's about to speak, but instead he runs over to my TV. "Oh wow! You got Red Ramage already? It just came out, like, yesterday!" Sigh. Pearl, Pearl, Pearl. You're too obsessed with pornos to realize the pornstar in front of you. If I wasn't trying to be able to walk over to Rowan's lab, I would've flashed him my tits in an instant. Unfortunately, I don't have the time to take his 7 inches at 70 miles per hour.

He turns and gives me a far-off look. "Uh… Where was I?" Like I said, too distracted with pornos. Luckily, he seems to get the blood back to his brain from his boner. "Oh, right, right! We're going to go see Professor Rowan and get some Pokemon! I'll be waiting outside. OK, Platinum? If you're late, I'm fining you $10 million!"

Ugh, what is it with him and his fines? We're not even officially dating and he threatens to take my money so often, it's like we're married. At least I always beat him or get a good round of make-up sex in before he realizes that I owe him. I take one last longing look at the tv, hoping I could get one last eyeful of that gyarados. Finally, I sigh and head downstairs.

My mom is relaxing on the couch, completely nude. The tv's on, but she doesn't seem to care as our pet glameow, Dusk, is face down between her legs. She gives me a lustful smile and waves sloppily, moaning like a bitch in heat. I giggle and pet our precious slut and she looks up to me, Mom's cum staining her face. I pet her soft fur gently and she purrs. "Hey there Dusk! You want a taste of me? I have a little time to spare."

The gorgeous glameow purrs and ducks under my skirt. I smile and giggle as she purrs from the sight of my cunt. She uses her sandpaper-like tongue to give my cunt a slow, long lick. I moan loudly and massage my breast. I love my Dusk, but I need to cum as soon as possible right now. She speeds up once I push her in closer and licks all around my folds.

My mom gets in her share of pleasure by masturbating to us. I let out a large moan and nearly scream as Dusk bites my clit. My pussy erupts with my cum as my legs shake. Dusk move out to lick up what cum didn't hit her face and she purrs as she nuzzles my leg. I pet the top of her head lovingly and giggle as my cum drips from her fur. She's such a good slut.

My mom giggles as Dusk goes back to her, waiting for more cum on her face. She doesn't have to wait long before my mom cums hard too. My mom smiles as Dusk mews before curling up and taking a nap, cum still dripping from her face. My mom giggles at our kitten before smiling to me again. "Platinum! Pearl already left!" Shame he missed what just happened if you ask me. "I don't know what it was about, but he sure was in a hurry. He didn't even take a second glance at my tits!" In her defense, Pearl's probably too busy fantasizing about the tits of his upcoming partner.

I sigh and do my best to explain the situation before giving my mom a passionate kiss. She giggles as she seems to remember something. Oh yes, Platinum! Don't go into the tall grass. I don't want wild pokemon to loosen your cunt before your partner and I can fuck it properly! Take care sweetie!"

I smile and walk out into the quiet little village known as Twinleaf Town. The seemingly eternal snow crunches under my feet as I walk to Pearl's place. He says we'd go together, but he always forgets something or has to check on something. I'm just about to go into my rival's house when the door opens and he runs into me, knocking me off my feet. My skirt flies up my legs and my hairless cunt is exposed to the elements. Meh, nothing the town hasn't seen already.

He smiles to me and sticks his finger in my cunt, drawing a small gasp from my lips. Ahh… That's the Pearl I know and love. Well, love as a rival slash fucker. "Hey Platinum! Ready to head out for Rowan's lab?" I nod and moan passionately. He gasps and pulls his soaked finger out. "Oh shit! Forgot something!" Told ya so…

He runs back in, but left his door unlocked. I sigh as I straighten myself out and enter his house in case he needs help. I go in and Pearl's mom must to be watching a porno or something because she will not move a muscle away from her tv screen. I silently go up to Pearl's room to check in on him and see what he's planning on packing. Being the hormone-driven guy he is, he packs about a metric ton of porn magazines featuring both human and pokemon. He seems shocked when he sees me, but I honestly can't blame him. This is his room.

"Oh! Hey Platinum! I'll be waiting on the road! If you're late, It'll be a $10 million dollar fine!" He rushes out and I follow. Once again, his mom doesn't move. I make it to Route 201 about 5 minutes after him and he starts to laugh triumphantly. "Too slow!" Wow, strict much? He chuckles and is about to go into the tall grass when suddenly… "HOLD IT!"

We turn and see a man with white hair, a scraggly beard, and a lab coat. He seems rather upset as he starts growling at us for going into tall grass without pokemon. Come on, grandpa! Is it really that big a deal? He goes on a rant for a bit before Pearl turns to me. "Hey Platinum, isn't this old guy Professor Rowan?" He seems to take things into consideration and then asks what may be one of the dumbest questions I have ever heard.

"You two, you truly love pokemon right?" I almost want to run to my house and grab Dusk, but I don't think it;s a good idea for her to be around Pearl after she fucked me, we'd be here all day. So I simply reply. "Very much so, yes." He nods and thinks for a second. "Let me ask you again. You two, you truly love pokemon right?" Pearl almost looks offended as he starts yelling. "Listen up, Gramps! You could ask us a hundred time, but the answer will never change!" I nod and get on board his crazy train. "Every single time we'll tell you that we love pokemon!"

Rowan sighs and frowns to Pearl. "Honestly, it worries me what someone as reckless as you would do with a pokemon." Pearl doesn't seem phased in the slightest. He simply clenches his fists and keeps going. "Well then forget about me, just give a pokemon to my friend here! You have no reason to be mad at her!" The professor almost seems impressed by his nods and smiles as if he was never upset in the first place.

"Very well then! I shall entrust you both with my pokemon!" Huh, we got lucky. Yay. "I apologize for putting you through that exercise. However! You must promise me you will never recklessly endanger yourselves or your pokemon! Now where is my assistant?" A rather cute boy I've seen around town before comes up. I think his name is Diamond or something. He pulls out a briefcase and panickedly explains what happened. "Professor Rowan! You left your briefcase at the lake! Oh, what's going on here?"

Rowan exclaims and Diamond beams, more than happy to help. He opens the briefcase and reveals three pokeballs. Pearl nods to me to let me know that I can choose first. I instantly reach for the pokeball with the flame pattern print. I open it and my beloved new partner is revealed. The chimchar has fair tan skin with orange fur and hair. Her perky C-Cup tits fit perfectly on her lean body and her tight, toned ass seems like a priceless treasure.

She smiles wide to me, revealing an adorable gap in her teeth. She laughs and cartwheels over to me before giving me a great big hug. I'm guessing she's a Jolly nature. She's so sweet and I love her already! I rub her back and she nuzzles into my chest. She's not exactly that tall, her face barely reaching my breasts.

Pearl's already gawking at his new piplup. Wait a second, did he just choose the pokemon that had the type advantage? Ugh, I hope not. I hate when people do that. Rowan gives a huge rant while my chimchar nuzzles and kisses my body. I blush and pet her gently. She's such a sparkly bundle of joy. Pearl seems to be enjoying his piplup as he's already petting her slick feathers down her back, causing her to squawk and moan.

Rowan doesn't notice as he walks off. Diamond chases after him, but not before I give him my number. I would've flashed him, but I'd rather let my chimchar continue her fun. I pet her gently and she looks up to me. "Hi mistress!" I smile down to her and kiss her forehead. "Call me Platinum. As for your name, how about Topaz?"

Topaz smiles and nods happily. She holds me close and purrs into my body. After hearing this, Pearl seems to remember I'm there. "Oh hey, Platinum! Now that we both have pokemon, we should battle!" I look down to Topaz who smiles determinedly. She lets go of my waist and backflips so she's facing Pearl's piplup. My spunky monkey launches into a scratch attack, being much faster than the plucky penguin. Pearl tries to make it easier for his team by using Growl, but my partner seems unaffected. "Topaz! We can do this! Just one more scratch!" Topaz nods and uses another scratch attack, downing the piplup with a swift swipe. Pearl gasps and catches his fainted partner. "What are you saying? We ended up losing?"

Pearl grumbles and uses a potion he brought from home to heal his starter, who respectfully shakes Topaz's hand. Topaz smiles and gives the thumbs up to her as Pearl shakes my hand. "Here ya go. You earned it. Let's head home. I'm literally beat." I nod as Topaz hugs me again. "Yeah... I'll catch up!" Pearl shrugs and takes his girl to 'rest'. I get down on my knees so I can kiss Topaz on the lips. She purrs and I can feel her cunt drip slightly.

I smile and rub her pussy gently, causing her to moan out loud, but not object. I smile and pull away slowly. "You like it?" She nods and helps me take off my top. "I want you, mistress Platinum!" I smile to her and remove my skirt, both of us now nude. She purrs as she watches and kisses me again. I lick inside her mouth and let my tongue dance with hers. She moans louder and gropes my tits, almost as if trying to hug them.

I pet her and gently rub her pussy before pulling away my mouth, leaving a chain of saliva between our tongues. She smiles and leans forward so she can lick my nipple. I moan and she latches on fully, suckling like a hungry baby. I moan and slide a finger into her cunt as she plays with my nipples. We both moan loudly as I feel her pussy spurt on my hand. She keeps sucking until I give a silent scream and squirt. I smile and lick her cum from my fingers. "Go ahead and taste mine, Topaz!" Topaz purrs and licks my cunt thoroughly. I moan out and spread my legs wider as I cum again. Topaz giggles and catches every drop she can before kissing me and sharing my sweetness.

I pet her gently and hug her close as I get up. "That was great, Topaz." My lovely monkey giggles and nuzzles me. "I couldn't agree more! I'm so glad I'm traveling with you, mistress!" I hug her closer and let her down gently as I redress. I hold her hand and watch our footprints as we walk through the small piles of snow. As I look up to the sunset, I can tell that this is the start of my grand adventure.


	2. Foursome Fun

P/N: Hey y'all! Cheshire's super busy on a request from a fan, so I'm here to start of the story! No spoilers on the plot, but it may or may not spark a series. That's a quote from the famous author herself! (That's Cheshire in case you fuckers forgot.) She also came over to me with a long list of upcoming works. But who cares about that stuff? All of you are here to masturbate to my adventure, right? Well, here's your chance!

I'm relaxing on the couch, simply relaxing with family and pokemon before Pearl's next rendezvous. Topaz, my beautiful chimchar, is hugging me close and giggling as I feed her pecha berries and cream. I can feel shivers run down her spine as Dusk, my mom's slutty glameow, licks her nude ass. I look down to my pokemon lover's perfectly adorable body and I gently rub her hip. "Would you like me to buy you some clothes for our adventure, Topaz?"

My little monkey giggles as she nibbles another berry and licks cream from my fingers. "Nah mistress, I like being unrestricted. Things like clothes will only slow me down!" I giggle and pet her head softly. Topaz is so cute when she's innocently naughty. I nuzzle her softly as my mom comes over to us. She rubs both of our scalps teasingly and kisses my forehead.

"I still can't believe that's what happened to you! You and Pearl are lucky to have run into Prof. Rowan like that! Imagine if you hadn't and some savage pokemon raped you!" I giggle slightly and kiss my mom's hand. "You think they would have raped Pearl too? I don't think any pokemon can get his pants off faster than he does!" Topaz giggles cutely in response to my quip and my mom chuckles a little as well. She's walked in on Pearl and I a couple times and even joined in herself once.

"You should go to Sandgem Town and thank him properly, Platinum!" I blush brightly and turn to her slowly. "I am not fucking him, mom! He's like eighty years old!" She rolls her eyes and attempts ruffling my hair, but only succeeding in knocking my cap off center. Great, back to square one from this morning I guess!

I fake scowl as I push my pink cap back over my dark blue hair. Topaz giggles and hugs me closer, trying to help me feel better. I kiss her cheek and cause her to purr before pulling her onto my lap. "Hurry along to his lab, dear. Now that you have your own adorable lover pokemon, the tall grass shouldn't be so threatening! This little firecracker could just burn it all down! Oh yeah, you can also defend from mean pokemon." Mom always knows what to say to put a smile on my face. Oooh~ and Dusk always knows where to lick. I can't tell if my gorgeous MILF's short series of giggles is from her own pun or the frisky glameow under my skirt for the second time this morning.

I smile and attempt to change into my special Poké brand running shoes before moaning and just letting Dusk play for a little. Oooh~ If she's not careful, she'll have to join me on my journey. Nothing can replace that rough, loving kitty tongue. Yep, it's official, I'm getting a glameow. My mom giggles again, definitely from our shared slut this time and simply brushes Topaz's fur as she watches. "You know, you could take Dusk with you if you wanted. I'm sure she'd love to see the sights around the region. And I'm not just talking about all the asses."

"R-Really? Y-you m-m-mean it?" I moan out and cum, sending my lovely feline femme into a frenzy to gather all of my juices. Topaz pets Dusk lovingly and smiles. "Good kitty!" Hmm… Dusk would make a good addition to my team. Plus, free oral sex whenever I want! Even sometimes when I don't! "Sounds awesome, mom… I'll take her." My newest lover smiles seductively and nuzzles into my side. Her fluffy gray ears and silver whiskers tickle my leg as her tail wraps around my ankle possessively. Her sapphire eyes are closed in her blissful manner as she kneads at my dress, still eager to serve.

My sexy MILF nods and gives Topaz one last brush down to her ass before giving her a quick slap and, judging by that squeal my chimchar just made, staining the couch. With pokeballs in gear, a final series of goodbyes, and guarantees of frequent visits, my team and I are on our way!

I walk out with Dusk's pokeball in my bag and Topaz walking alongside me. I'm walking along rather slowly, until Pearl comes running into me again. He quickly springs back into perfect balance, leaving me dazed in the arms of my starter, scowling as if he didn't just get there with me. But then again, judging by the fact his piplup was making a flower headband, it's possible he was here for a bit. Or maybe he just did a lap around to crash into me on purpose.

"You are so slow, Platinum! I'm sick of waiting and you're lucky I didn't place a fine this time! OK, now look: my mom says I should thank Rowan properly, and you're probably thinking the same thing. Well, before we do, I have a plan! We should go to Lake Verity and try to catch the legendary pokemon that lives there in the myths? A find like that would surely bring a smile to that geezer's face! I'm sure of it! Me and you together, we've got nothing to fear!" While I'm excited for the adventure, if I had a nickel for every one of Pearl's ridiculous plans, I'd actually be able to pay one of his fines.

Before I have the chance to try and talk some reason into him, he pretty much pushes me towards the lakefront. Topaz and his piplup make a miniscule attempt to keep up, chatting along the way and occasionally taking glances at each other's assets. Unfortunately, I can't see most of the fun they're having due to my position with Pearl. He stops right at the entrance to the lakefront park. "Get ready, because we're gonna catch that legendary pokemon for sure! Trust me on this one. It's here It even says so on the sign back there!" He's got a point, but honestly, unless this "legend" is incredibly sexy and horny, I'd rather see a gyrados.

After we walk down the path to the lake, we're met with a rather odd sight. No, not mating season if you were wondering. Some weird guy with pale blue hair that literally spikes out to all directions in some attempt at looking cool is simply looking out at the waves. "...The flowing time… The expanding space… I will make it all mine one day… Cyrus is my name. Remember it… Until then, sleep while you can, legendary pokemon of the lake bed…" Wow, cryptic alert. He turns towards us and I can see on odd logo on his silver bodysuit. Some sort of hurricane, or some form of the letter G… weird.

Cyrus, or whatever his name is, scowls and nearly walks into Pearl with a rather determined demeanor. "Allow me to pass. Step aside." Pearl grumbles a little, but does so to avoid conflict. Then, once that creepy dude is out of the way, Pearl decides to give both me and the open scene around us a piece of his mind. "What was that all about!? Such a weird guy… OK, Platinum! Now that he's gone, we can go catch that legendary pokemon!" Suddenly, a weird cry fills the area. "Kyauuun!"

I swear I can see Pearl's ears perk up as he hears this. He rushes around and twists around, much to the confusement of our starters. Now they know what I have to live through. Well, minus the sex in Topaz's case… for now. "Did you hear that, Platinum? That was the legendary pokemon crying! That had to be it! Ok, this is our chance! Let's catch it! ... Wait a second! I don't have any pokeballs! I can't catch anything now!... Do you think Professor Rowan would give me some? Don't you remember what he said? He told us we could visit him in the lab if we needed anything!"

For the record, if he had simply asked, he'd know that I have about 5 pokeballs in my bag right now. Maybe I should distract him for a little. Besides, I need a break way more than he needs pokeballs. I walk up to him and tap his shoulder, helping him break out of his fantasies. "What is it, Platinum?" I smile to him and pull up my top, much to his surprise. Topaz giggles cutely, used to my antics. Pearl's Piplup blushes a bright sky blue, seemingly forgetting that she's already naked. Pearl on the other hand, smiles and removes his belt. He smirks and cups one of my tits. "You could have just asked, you know."

I reply with a more seductive version of the same smirk. "Where's the fun in that?" I giggle softly and pull off my rival's top. Topaz sneaks up behind me and pulls down my skirt, making all of us very glad I never wear panties. Topaz uses her position to her advantage and pulls down Pearl's pants as well, revealing his 11-inch hardon. She blushes brightly, but smiles when I join her next to the other trainer's dick. Piplup quickly joins the group, Topaz quickly giving up her place. I can't understand why though. Pearl's dick is already between my lips by the time piplup arrives, the penguin licks her trainer's shaft and balls as I work my magic.

I swirl my tongue on Pearl's cock and kiss along his shaft. I would go deeper, but I suddenly feel something wet and familiar down by my cunt. I look back and moan as Topaz licks my pussy. I guess she's a strict lesbian only. Her loss if you ask me. Oh fuck, I know it's not mine! Oh Arceus! She's licking my asshole! It's so… fucking… good! I moan out loud and gasp before getting a kiss from Pearl's penguin. Said pokemon also begins moaning as Pearl rubs his shaft on her lower lips.

The poor piplup turns to putty in my hands as Pearl inserts his cock. The way she squawks in alarm alerts me that she's a virgin. To be fair, I'm not holding out too well either as I moan loudly, feeling Topaz's tongue all around inside my ass. The poor, former virgin moans like a luxray in heat as she cums. Pearl thrusts into her faster and gropes her tits, pulling her up to kiss her himself.

I push Topaz deeper into me and gasp as she begins surprise fisting me fully, causing me to squirt harder than Pearl ever had before. Pearl kisses his piplup one more time before letting her off. Topaz moves as well and wipes her mouth before kissing the blue penguin. I stand up and pull Pearl close before giving him a big, sloppy kiss. His eyes widen and his cock hardens more. I cut out any other foreplay and just impale myself right on him.

We both let out pleasured moans and Pearl greedily gropes my tits. I let out almost inhuman moans, enjoying the view of our starters playing together in their sexy 69. Pearl thrusts in faster and smacks my ass hard. I moan out and cum as he switches hole before painting my insides white. I whimper as I feel Pearl pound my ass a bit more before firing his famous torrent of cum into me.

I give Pearl another passionate make-out session before dismounting. Our starters both rush over to us and I giggle as I see Topaz has taken Dusk's beautiful habit of wearing cum on her face. Pearl smiles to me and smacks my ass as he speedily gets dressed again. "Alright, Platinum! I'll race you! First one to the professor's lab in Sandgem Town rules!" He smirks again before racing away with his slightly dazed piplup.

I giggle and simply relax as I sit down and hug Topaz close. My chimchar purrs and snuggles with me as she suckles my nipple. I moan and purr softly, cuddling her close. Who cares about fines when the most important treasures are the ones you love?


End file.
